


Another New Year

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: Another New Year in the life of Nicholas de Brabant.





	Another New Year

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made. 
> 
> **Acknowledgements:** Special thanks go to dlyt for beta-reading and suggestions.
> 
>  **Timeline:** Season 2

**Another New Year**  
By PJ  
January 2018

„Ten – nine – eight – seven – six – five – four – three – two – one – Happy New Year!" The officers in the break room counted down the seconds and broke out in cheers before hugging the closest person.

Nick clinked his glass of champagne against Natalie's. "Happy New Year, Nat." He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her brow.

"Happy New Year, Nick. May it bring you closer to your dream," Natalie replied and swallowed a good portion of her drink. "Considering how many New Year celebrations you've had, I suppose you must find them rather repetitious by now," she continued conversationally.

Nick glanced around the room making sure no one overheard their talk. "You could say that. Although I kind of like the traditions. You know, celebrating with the one you lo –– with someone special."

While Natalie felt a blush creeping across her cheeks, Schanke approached. "Hey partner, Happy New Year and Happy Birthday!" he shouted, making sure the officers standing nearby heard him.

Nick cringed slightly as he found himself the focus of attention all of a sudden. "Thank you, Schanke. I keep forgetting the latter." When he had Larry Merlin set up his personnel file in a hurry, they hadn't discussed his personal data, so the birth date of Nick Knight was simply the result of a default setting in the computer programme Larry had used.

"You also keep forgetting to drink," Schanke nodded at Nick's still full glass. "You aren't on duty anymore."

"I still have to drive," Nick reminded Schanke and placed his glass on a counter.

After receiving birthday congratulations from all his fellow officers, Nick returned to Natalie's side. "So much for keeping a low profile," he mumbled. "Alerting everyone to another birthday is not a smart move if one doesn't age."

"I think they're more interested in getting free donuts from you tomorrow than in your age, Nick," Natalie said, brushing his arm comfortingly.

"I hope you're right." He slid his arm around her and hugged her close for a brief moment. "I should go. It's getting late." He pressed another kiss onto her temple and slid from the room.

* * * *

Nick entered the Raven to find a New Year's party in full swing. Mortals and vampires were crowding the dance floor and four bartenders were busy filling the patrons' demands. Nick slid up behind Janette and kissed the side of her neck. "Happy New Year," he breathed into her ear.

Janette squealed in delight and turned in his arms. "Nicolas! Just the man I need to toast to the New Year." She reached back to the bar and retrieved two goblets filled with a red liquid. "Not your usual, but I hope the occasion calls for an exception."

"It's all right," Nick accepted the glass. "I've been hugged by too many mortals tonight. I'm hungry."

Janette regarded him with a big smile. "Hmm. Hungry and in a playful mood. A promising combination."

Nick raised his glass. "Eternal friends?"

"Maybe more," Janette breathed and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Nick returned the kiss with equal ardour. When he felt his eyes on the verge of changing he pulled reluctantly away and drained his glass.

"More?" Janette asked in amusement.

"Yes," Nick said hoarsely and pulled her close again for another deep kiss.

As his lips moved from her mouth down to her neck, Janette smiled. "I love it when you're hungry," she breathed.

Nick playfully nipped at her neck without breaking the skin. Then he drew her to the dance floor where they slowly swayed to the music while he continued to nibble on her shoulder.

* * * *

"It's almost dawn. I better head home," Nick announced an hour later.

"You could stay the day," Janette suggested.

"You know that's not a good idea," Nick declined. 

Janette sighed deeply as Nick withdrew after placing a farewell kiss on her hand.

* * * *

The loft was cast in a soft light from several candelabra as Nick stepped from the lift. "Sorry, I'm late," he apologized to his visitor who stood at the kitchen counter, filling two goblets from a labeled green bottle.

Lucien Lacroix finished pouring and carried the goblets towards his son, meeting him in the middle of the room. "Do not fret, mon cher. We have the entire day to celebrate the New Year."

Nick accepted the glass with a smile. They drained their drinks before their lips met in a lingering kiss.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains references to the following episode:  
> ̶- _Hunters_


End file.
